


Gansta love

by Ghost_Writer



Category: Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:10:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After escaping Ryan's back yard Carter ends up with a broken leg/paw. Ryan feel guitly as he had left the door to his backyard open and that is how Carter escaped.</p>
<p>Michael  knows that there is only one thing that will cheer Ryan up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gansta love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle. Tips are more than welcome. 
> 
> I have to admit i have a big weakness for Ryan's grill.

Michael is still feeding Herman and Stella when he gets the text. It is short, typical Ryan, but it says enough. Michael knows he needs to fly to Gainsville asap. He drops his dogs over at his moms, with it-is-a-Ryan-thing excuse. She just rolls her eyes and lets the dogs trot into her house. He doesn’t even bother to pack a bag he has more stuff down in Florida then in Baltimore. He swears Ryan keeps bringing more of his stuff back to Florida after he has visited that eventually it will be all down there and he will have no other choice but to move to Florida permanently. He could just buy new stuff, but that would mean shopping and if he had to choose between shopping and moving to Florida, Florida wins hands down.

He arrives in Gainsville just before midnight. He had taken a taxi from the airport to Ryan’s house. All of the lights were still on. Which means Ryan was still awake; he doesn’t even bother to ring the doorbell. Ryan had given him a key for Christmas (another subtle hint to move to Florida). He finds Carter lying in his basket next to the tv. He has a big cone around his neck. Michael chuckles when he sees Carter who instantly gives him his puppy eyes (the puppy eyes that look an awful lot like the ones Ryan uses when he wants to leave his grill in during sex). He looks like a cocktail glass the way the cone is around his neck, all that is missing is an olive Michael thinks to himself.

He finds Ryan sitting in the living room watching a repeat of the Raven’s match from last Sunday. He is just mindlessly staring at the screen, not even noticing Michael sitting down next to him. _“What’s up doggy”_ he says placing his hand on Ryan’s thigh. Ryan doesn’t even look up. _“Carter almost died and it was my fault”_ he says still looking at the screen. Michael looks over at Carter who has fallen asleep. _“These things happen doggy"_ he says as he pulls him in for a kiss but Ryan pulls back. _“I should have checked that the gate was closed”_ he says turning off the tv and heading towards the stairs. Michael knows Ryan, he was like this after he fucked up the relay in London. He knows better than to push Ryan into feeling better.

Ryan spends the next few days blaming himself, not letting Michael touch him, not even when Michael suggest he can leave his grill in during sex (Michael is now starting to worry because Ryan will try anything so Michael would let him leave his grill in). After a few days he phones his mom because a) he misses his dogs and b) she knows how to deal with someone who is blaming himself for no good reason. (He remembers the time when he was 17 and he and Whitney decided it was a good idea to go swimming near some rocks. And even though they were both strong swimmers Whitney ended up breaking her leg due to the big waves, leaving Michael feeling guilty as he had suggested going swimming). _”Give him time honey”_ she reassures him. _“Carter is like his how would he feel if it had been Herman or Stella”_ she says. Michael can hear the dogs bark at the mention of their name, he smiles. _“Your right mom”_ he says “ _but I want my Ryan back the one who talks way too much, thinks wearing a grill to a Medal ceremony is a good idea, who will spend the night playing Halo when he knows he has six a.m. training”_ he says. He can hear his mother sigh. _“He will be all right, but perhaps you could cheer him up? Take his mind off it”._ _“Mom you’re amazing!”_ he almost yells. _“I know excactly what I am gonna do”_

Ryan still spends the next few days moping around the house, not leaving Carter out of his sight. Michael stays but doesn’t keep telling Ryan it wasn’t his fault. Michael knows Ryan and he can read him like and open book. He looks like nothing bothers him, but Michael knows this not to be through. Ryan isn’t as self-confident as people would like to think, he can come over as this air-head without a care in the world but when they are alone Ryan is a totally different, Michael would even say smarter, person. He wishes Ryan would show that side more often but he is also aware of how much he must mean to Ryan for him to be allowed to see this side. There is something about the way he is that Michael wants to bottle up so that he won’t lose that side of him.

_“Ry, I am going out won’t be back until late”_ Michael yells as Ryan is getting out of the shower. _“Do you need me to pick anything up”_ he ask searching for his wallet and keys. _“No I am fine thanks MP”._

Michael arrives back at the house a hours later. Excited and scarred. He had figured out how to cheer Ryan up but had to talk to himself not to back-out of doing it (that and some Dutch courage had gotten him to the point of no return so to speak).

He enters the house, he can’t hear anything. Ryan is watching something on E! and not paying attention to Michael as his sits down next to him. Michael takes a deep breath and taps Ryan on his shoulder to get his attention. Ryan turns his face to look at him and Michael smiles as big as he can. Ryan’s eyes almost pop out of his head. He has to do a double take but damn he thinks to himself Michael is wearing a grill.

_“Are you… is that.. eh”_ Ryan stutters. Michael smirks, Ryan is never speechless. _“What do you think doggy”_ he says (well that is what he tries to say, speaking with a grill is damn hard). Ryan smiles, the same smile Michael had fallen in love with all those years ago in Athens. _“MPeezy, you look very gansta”_ Ryan says running his fingers through Michaels hair. _“So are you going to let ME.FUCK.YOU with this grill in”_ Michael asks pulling on the hem of Ryan’s shirt. Ryan just nods as he removes his shirt and leaning over to kiss Michael. _“Right”_ Michael says. _“These off”_ he says pointing to Ryan’s jeans. Ryan doesn’t even speak but gets out of his jeans quicker than Michael has ever seen him do. _“Hands and knees”_ Michael says unzipping his own jeans. He lets out a inner sigh of relief. Ryan is back he thinks to himself. And although he will never admit this to anyone he quite likes his grill and his new found power over Ryan. _“Now”_ Michael says lubing up and pressing into Ryan _“tell me how fucking hot I look with this grill”_


End file.
